Avatar Aftermath
by Aikoearthbender
Summary: It's been two months since Aang has taken away the Fire Lord's bending, and restored balance to the world. He has gotten the girl of his dreams, and everything is perfect. But not for long. The firelord is back, and more powerful than ever.
1. Chapter 1: Aiko

**Hey guys, it's Aikoearthbender. I hope you like this, it's my first time, so I might screw it up. Also, this is done on my iPod. So yeah, bear with me. And since I haven't even gotten to the firelord coming back (I try to write my chapters before hand) when I'm at the seventh chapter, there will be a TON of chapters. And some pairings are involved, but the main couple I am focusing on, well, you'll find out! ;) Thanks and reviews and suggestions are appreciated! **

* * *

She was so lost, and confused. Ever since Zuko let her free and helped the Avatar defeat his father, she has just been living in this huge abandoned tree house, obviously a hide out from the fire nation soldiers, when the war went on.

She secretly missed Zuko, and his Uncle. Iroh was like a father to her, since her own father was just a selfish jerk who is determined to get revenge on her, since when she was a baby, and she couldn't control her earthbending, she became out of control and killed the woman he cared about most. Of course it was an accident, she was a baby for crying out loud, but he was too blinded by loss to think straight. But, her father, and Iroh knew her secret. She can waterbend. Yes, she bends two elements. No, she's not an avatar. It was just a gift, as her father would say.

She sighed and looked down at her snow leopard. Yes, just a snow leopard. It was very strange, especially since it was in the earth nation, but he is very clingy towards her.

"I bet you want some chow?" She raised her eyebrows as he roared in agreement. She giggled and stood up. "Alright, lets go and hunt for some deer cows!"

They climbed off the tree and ran into the woods. She grabbed her special bow and arrow, the one her mom passed down to her. She ended up with one antelope rabbit and two deer cows. Her snow leopard, Bud, caught himself his dinner.

"I miss Zuko. He cold just set this fire up right away. Ain't that right, Bud?" He stared up at her emerald green eyes as she looked into his ocean blue eyes, totally mystified by their beauty. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She felt lonely. Bud is the only thing she has left. She would do anything for him.


	2. Chapter 2: Sokka's Lady Problems

**Okay, we'll this is just a one shot on Sokka and Suki, there will also be a one shot on Aang and katara. This is just to catch with everyone. After this and the next chapter, the chapters should be longer. By the way, there will be language. Not in this one, but Aiko has a mouth, if you know what I mean.**

**Shut the fuck up -Aiko**

**see? I do not own anything, just my OC and the situation.**

* * *

Sokka sat beside Suki, chewing on a piece of jerky. He has been feeling great since their big victory. They don't have to worry about being chased by fire nation. They were free! But then again, ever since their victory, him and Suki never had the sparks that they used to. They were drifting apart, and he didn't like it. He frowned at the thought.

"What's wrong? Your frowning. Although its cute, I don't like it," she pointed out.

He sighed, "Nothing, just thinking." Okay, here comes the fight, he thought.

"About what?"

"Nothing. Hey I gotta go check up on Toph. She wandered off and hasn't come back yet," He said, lying through his teeth. She wasn't buying it. He could tell by the look in her eye. Also, there was something else painted on her face.. Jealousy maybe?

"You know, you've spent a lot of time with Toph lately," She muttered accusingly. He winced when she spat out her name.

"It's called friends? Suki, calm down. You act as if I like Toph. Like more than a friend," he chuckled. He was WAY too old for Toph.

"You are spending more time with her than me," she murmured, obviously annoyed and jealous.

"Suki, you are my girlfriend. Can't you have a little faith in me?" He looked up into her deep brown eyes pleadingly. It didn't work.

"You know, your not fooling me. But hey, whatever. Have fun with your.. Kid. That's fine, I have Haru!" She spat, obviously just trying to find an excuse to break up with the warrior. He honestly didn't care. He was just fed up with girls. Who needs a girlfriend anyway? He certainly doesn't.

He stood up and left her, silently breaking the relationship. That's the last the group has seen of her.


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect Relationship

**I do not own anything, except for my OC and the story. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated. Hope you like!**

* * *

Aang snuck up from behind Katara, his love. "Guess who," he smirked, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Hmmm, Zuko? Sokka? Suki? Oooh! It's obviously Toph!" She joked as she turned around. "Hey Aang," she whispered as her lips fell onto his.

He loved this. He loved her. Her blue eyes, her hair, her beauty, her sparking personality, he loved everything about her.

"I don't ever wanna lose you," he whispered. They held hands, interlocking fingers.

"Me either. I love you." She smiled, as he leaned in. She followed his lead.

His body filled with heat and butterflies. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours, but they were merely minutes. But, it was long, and passionate. It was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny

**I do not own anything but the story and my OC. Here is where the chapters get longer and better. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aiko chuckled as Bud chased his tail. She has been in a fairly happy mood ever since she found a waterfall completely hidden from public.

She decided to go for a swim after breakfast. She ate as fast as she could, and got dressed. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Sokka lain down in Appa's saddle. Yes, they still travel around the world. They are with the Avatar, after all.

"So where are we going?" Katara asked Aang as she looked down at the scenery below.

"Earth nation. I was thinking we could stay in the tree house where the freedom fighters used to be. It should be abandoned." Aang replied, not looking back.

"Sounds fine. I call Jet's room!" Sokka announced.

"Tree house? No thanks. Ill be below you guys, where there's earth," Toph stated.

"Okay, there it is. Lets go."

* * *

Aura smiled as she jumped into the sparkling waters. It felt so cool and refreshing. She relaxed when she saw a giant flying bison right over her and Bud. She tensed as it landed over at the hideout. She got up and quickly put her soaked hair back into a ponytail and put her clothes on. She needed to see who these guys are.

* * *

Sokka jumped off of Appa with his things and ran to his room. Luckily for him, the bed was still there, but it wasn't made. It wouldn't have bothered him, but he found a sock, a brush, and a diary. He went to look in it when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" He turns around to see a girl, that was obviously just swimming, in the doorway.

"Uh. Um. Er- I'm sorry. I thought this was abandoned ever since the freedom fighters moved on. I didn't know this place was still used," he squeaked nervously. Her intense, yet strangely beautiful emerald green eyes stared at him, obviously as confused as he was. He sighed.

"Is there anyone else with you? Will they be mad? I- I mean we'll leave." He stuttered out. He didn't mean to shoot her all these questions, but he gets like this when he's nervous.

She just sighed calmly, "I only have Bud," his heart dropped at the name. Was that her boyfriend? Wait,what was he thinking? He just met her! "I don't think Bud would be mad, but you would have to give him some meat to warm up to him." Meat lover. Now there's competition for food. Well, if they want to tag alone. She seems lonely.

"Well, you know, you can be in our group. We are traveling with the a avatar, and-" She cut him off.

"Your team avatar? No way. I remember when Prince Zuko imprisoned me on his ship, and all he could say was 'I must capture the avatar to restore my honor. It is my destiny' then he was all 'I must help the avatar. It is my destiny. You are free now' and really, ever since, my pet, Bud, and so have been here." He sighed to himself in relief. No boyfriend, so she's single! He caught himself and mentally slapped himself. No, no girlfriends. Remember Suki.

"Well I can ask the others if you can tag along," he said.

* * *

He was adorable. Absolutely eyes shone with nervousness, and may she say, were a gorgeous blue... Snap out of it! You just met him! But why does she have butterflies?

"Hey guys this is-" he frowned and leaned to her, whispering, "what's your name?"

"Aiko," She whispered back, butterflies flying faster.

"Aiko. And she seems lonely. I- I mean we were wondering if she might be able to tag along?"

The bald kid, with arrow tattoos, probably the avatar, stood up and walked over to me. "Sure! She seems nice! Good job, Sokka! Hi I'm Aang!"

I chuckled. "Hi I'm Aiko. I'm an earthbender." She sounded flat, but She was awkward with her wet hair and damp clingy clothes.

"Aang, do you really think there is enough room for more?" A girl asked, she turned around to see another water tribe girl, obviously Sokka's sister. She glared at Aiko, before staring back at Aang.

"She doesn't look like she's all that bad! And as Sokka said, she's lonely! Ooh! You can meet Toph! She's an earthbender, like you," He jumped excitedly. She laughed at him. Besides Sokka's sister, everyone seems fine.

"Where is she?"

" Well, she's kinda blind, but it's okay, she sees with earthbending. So in order for her to "see" she has to be on the earth," Aang explained. He jumped right off the balcony, using airbending to help not smash his face in. She climbed down, searching for a girl with dark hair and green eyes, the usual earth bender look. Instead, her hair was totally black, and to Aiko's surprise, her eyes were a milky white.

"Hi, you must be Toph. I'm Aiko." She smiled, though she didn't know why. It's not like she can see her.

"Hey, gumdrop. What's up?" She smiled, laying down getting comfortable.

"Gumdrop? Is that a nickname?" She asked. She already hated the name, she was anything BUT a gumdrop! Why would she say that?

"Don't take it personal, I always give out nicknames. You seem to walk with some sass, like other girls. But your not like a lemon, like them. You seem sweet by your vibrations. So your gumdrop! But I give nicknames all the time, ask him," she stated, pointing at Aang.

"It's true. I'm Twinkle Toes," he muttered, as I cracked up. "I know, I know, hahahaha, I'm not manly. But anyways, we were going to go and head out, since no one needs help over here, and there's nothing to do."

"Okay. Can I get ready? I need to be dry," she said tiredly. All that has happened in the last hour was tiring.

"Sure. Take what you need, like blankets, clothes, and if you have some, then some food."

"Alright, thanks," she said. She didn't have much, just two other outfits, her bathing suit, another pair of shoes, her diary, maybe the bed spread, and some leftover deercow. She sighed and got packing.


	5. Chapter 5: Rescuing Bud

**Okay, there's language in this chapter, just a warning. know what I own and what I don't. ;) Oh, and I want to post a picture of Aiko, but how? Thanks!**

* * *

Sokka stared at Aiko as she walked in. Her hair was dried, and straightened. It was-what do you call it? Emo scene hair cut? Yeah, that's it. Her hair was very long, and dirt brown. He personally didn't like emo scene, but on her, it was perfect. Her amazing emerald eyes were perfect with her dark eyelashes. She wore a black tank top, with a mint green shirt with sleeves than hung off her shoulder, black shorts, and mint green flats with an earth nation symbol on them. She was smiling a gorgeous smile, he wanted her to smile more often.. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He just shrugged last time off, thinking it was just her eyes he liked. But now that she was dry, he could definitely see, this is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

She caught him looking and blushed. He saw her noticing and blushed a pale pink.

* * *

Aiko walked to the main house and sees the giant air bison that was in the air earlier. She was so happy, she couldn't erase the huge smile on her face. Then, she looked up to see Sokka staring. They held their gaze for a moment, before she blushed and looked away. From the corner of her eye, she can see him blushing, too.

"You ready?" Aang called out. She nodded.

"As ready as Ill ever be," she said with a smile tugging at her lips. But then she realized she forgot something. Ah shit, be right back! Gotta grab Bud," she yelled at them as she ran to find him. "Bud? Bud! BUD!" She called. No response. "Damn it! Where the hell did you go," she whispered to herself as she looked everywhere.

"Can I help?" Said a familiar voice behind her. She whipped around to see two beautiful blue eyes staring down at her. She turned to jelly, but switched back to rock. Se just met him, and she's not looking for love. But his eyes..

"Nah it's all good. He always likes to hide from me," she declined. She really didn't want to embarrass herself right now. She knows how she gets when she's nervous. It's pathetic.

"okay," he said softly, sounding disappointed. "If you need my help, I'll be here." She looked at his frowning face and melted.

"Fine, can you go get a chunk of meat?" She asked in a sweet tone. His face lifted.

"Sure!" He ran to go get some meat. She giggled at his wit and determination. He came back,"Is this good?" He held up a chunk of meat.

"Yep. Okay now wave the meat towards the ground and I'll call for him," she breathed in to go yell for him when she saw something out of the window from the corner of her eye.

* * *

Sokka knit his eyebrows as Aiko

Rushed to the window, gasping in shock, and blind rage.

"THE SOLDIERS HAVE BUD!" She shrieked in pure rage and jumped out the window.

"AIKO!" He screamed, his heart skipping a beat. He ran to the window to see her swinging across the branches, sneaking up to them. He sighed, at least she didn't fall to the ground.

"Get the hell away from that leopard! I am warning you, Talik!" He watched, unsure what to do. But it looks like she's been through these guys before.

"Well, if it isn't our little slut," he spat, smirking. Sokka's blood started to boil when he heard slut. Who does this guy think he is anyway?

"Damn it I've NEVER fucked anyone, and it's staying that way you bastard. Now give me the damn animal," she demanded, obviously furious. He watched, waiting if he needed to help. But, by the looks of it, she could take care of it herself.

"Nah, I'm thinking of taking him to the zoo. Unless, we can have a little fun?" He asked, and Sokka knew what he meant. He started to burn with rage.

"You fuckin bastard. Damn you," she yelled, and just like that, she kneed him, in the unmentionables. He jumped and jabbed her in specific spots of her body. Chi blocking. He then yanked her by the hair and dragged her. That's it. No more.

He jumped out the window and some how landed perfectly. He grabbed his machete and ran after him.

"You have five seconds to let go of her hair and run, before I kill you, you son of a bitch," he growled.

"Alright, we don't want any, trouble!" And at the word trouble, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see the guard's spear through his belly. He yelled out Aiko's name, as everything became black.

* * *

Aang jumped on Appa. "Yip yip," he ordered the furry beast. He growled and they were off, completely unaware that Aiko and Sokka were gone, and were in a life or death situation.


	6. Chapter 6: Karma

**Definetly some language, and harsh situations. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aiko screamed as she saw Sokka's bleeding body on the ground. She prayed to the spirits he wasn't dead. That's when she realized. She has to help him-fast.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" She screeched, tears forming in her eyes.

He tugged harder on her hair. "Who's that? Your boyfriend," He smirked, obviously satisfied.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND " and just like that, I swirled around and bit his hand, causing him to release her hair. She carved a piece of earth to a dagger, aiming it at Talik.

"You don't have the courage, now come with me, and you won't get hurt," he negotiated, but she remained in her position.

"No, you killed Sokka. You WILL pay," she spat.

"What are you going to do? Stab me? I have healers," he smirked. He may not know it, but she knows his secret. He isn't a bender. And that definetly plays to her advantage.

"No, I was thinking, maybe you can.. Suffer," she said evilly, in fact, so evil they both jumped at that word. Suffer.

"Silly girl. I am a guard. A soldier. What makes you think you can defeat me?"

She chuckled, as she bound him in chains, made out of earth. She knelt down, and whispered in his ear, "You can't bend."

And just like that, she jumped up and ran to Sokka, screams and cries of mercy filled the empty woods.

* * *

Sokka's heart was beating out of his chest. Him and Aiko has just been kissing. Then, he knew. He DID like her. They both shared a smile when he felt something freezing and wet pour onto his body.

His eyes shot open to see Aiko, red and puffy from crying, pouring a bucket of freezing water on his stomach area. Then his heart fell with the memory of what went on. There's a spear in my body, he thought, as he groaned.

She jumped at his groan, and guilt and relief filled her eyes. "Oh my spirits, your up. Ponytail, I am so sorry! I can't believe I let this happen! But it's fine, I know how to treat this. I've done it before," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, your fine, it's okay, sshhh, sshhh, it's alright," he said in a comforting voice, as she sniffled. "Hey, maybe it's karma for snooping in your room!" He chuckled, spirits he hoped that she doesn't have any mental and/or emotional trauma.

She giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Okay, I'm going to have to take the spear out, and it will be the most painful thing you have ever encountered. I'm going to heal it immediately after that. The method I use is.. Different. So don't freak out, and it stays between us," she hesitated. She definetly was at her last resort, he knew that for a fact.

She handed him a rag, to bite down on during the pain. He bit down and closed his eyes, as the most painful feeling he has ever felt coarsing through his body. He screamed into the rag and felt Aiko wince. He opened his eyes to see her hands waving over his body. What was she doing? Then he saw it. She was water bending. She was healing him with water bending. But wasn't she an earthbender? Yes, she was! Is she an avatar?

"I know what your thinking," she said softly. "No, I'm not an avatar. It's just a gift, I guess. But I didn't want any extra attention. So I just say I'm an earth bender, because, hey, I look like one." She said, as relieve went through his body. He felt so much better, that water was doing the trick.

"I won't tell anyone. By the way, where's the others?" He asked. She stopped, eyes turning wide.

"I-I.. Well, wh-when I was picking you up to take you to the tree house, they were.. G-gone. I-I am s-sorry. I didn't mean for this t-to happen," she stuttered, guilt pouring out of her.

"They just left? Didn't even noticed I- I mean we were gone? Did they come back?" His heart dropped.

"No," she replied guilt fully. "B-but I mean we can travel. You know, try to find them. Do you know where they were headed?"

"I wish," he muttered, but his heart skipped a beat. She wanted to travel with him. Ever since the dream, he has had this... Crush on her.

"We'll it won't be hard to find them. It's Team Avatar for crying out loud," she said hopeful, hope drawn on her face. It was cute.

"Yeah, true," he agreed. "What about transportation?"

"Bud."

"He's kinda small to be riding on."

"He... Can grow," he looked at her confused. She noticed and smiled, "Just trust me." He did. He trusted her with his life. She did just save him, after all.

* * *

Toph noticed something.

"Guys, where's gumdrop and Sokka?" She felt Aang and Katara's heart skip a beat.

"Oh no," Aang muttered.

"Sokka's with her, a girl we just met. I don't trust her," she said, spitting out the word "her".

"Don't judge her, Sugar Queen. You don't know her," Toph snapped, annoyed at Katara. She can never trust anyone. She really WAS a sugar queen.

"Exactly! We don't know her! So we don't know anything about her! Like if she's trustworthy or not," she said thoughtfully.

"Well I trust her," Aang said, taking Toph's side. She was surprised. He's always been on Sugar Queen's side on things. It's nice to have a change.

"Whatever," Katara snapped. "Let's just let those two find us, if she's so trustworthy." Toph thought about it. It might actually be a good thing for those two to work together, alone. She felt their vibrations. Whether they admit it or not, they liked each other. Kinda how she felt toward Aang...

"Snap outta it!" She said aloud, as the two love birds stared at her. She didn't see it, but it happened.

"Fine, she seems smart. And he told me... He thinks he likes her. They'll take care of each other," Aang agreed. It was final. Sokka and Aiko are going to be on their own.


	7. Chapter 7: Festival Part One

**So turns out I will post a new chapter today! So here you go. Don't forget to follow and review! Thanks!**

* * *

Sokka watched in awe as Bud transformed into a zebrelephant. He never thought that they could do that..

"Alright, hop on," Aiko called for him. He looked up at her and smiled. She looked gorgeous. He wondered what she thought of him...

He jumped on and they left. They rode for days, until they came by a festival in the middle of nowhere. It was... Suspicious. He looked over to her, as her eyes glowed. She's been lonely, and it looks like she wants to go. But he didn't know. Something just didn't feel right.

"A festival! I haven't been to one in forever! Can we go?" She begged, as he sighed.

"I don't think so," He replied. "It seems not right. It's in the middle of nowhere. There's not a city in sight. She just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, please? I never get any fun," she pouted, much like a child. He couldn't help it. She was so adorable.

"Fine," she sighed. "Just be careful." She smiled and gave him a hug while he blushed. Her touch sent electricity through his veins. He loved, and hated it. He loved the hug, but all he wanted was to be with her. It was weird, since he just met her like, a week ago. But standing here in her embrace, well it makes him realize something.

He was in love with her.

* * *

She let go of him. She didn't do that just as a thank you. But just so she can feel the electricity he gives her..._Snap outta it!_ _You can't like him! _It's only been a week. But why does it feel like years...

"Alright, lets go," he snapped her out of her thoughts, and she blushed at the realization she had been staring at him.

"It's beautiful," she said, looking at the dazzling lights. Then, she heard music. She loved to dance, so she ran to the dance floor, leaving Sokka behind. _Hmm_, she thought. _Guess he doesn't want to dance_.

As she danced, a group of guys, around her age, jumped over to her, dancing along side her. She didn't fight it. _Maybe it will keep my mind off of Sokka_.

* * *

He sat there, blood boiling of fury. All the guys that were dancing with her, should be Sokka. Not them. They didn't want her for her, they wanted her for her body. It was killing him to see them just staring at her body, not her beautiful face.

He jumped when a girl his age poked him on the back. He turned around to see a familiar circus freak.

"Hey, Ty Lee," he said as she smiled.

"Hey water tribe boy. You like the festival?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," he smiled. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"You wanna dance?" She squeaked, obviously nervous. He kinda wanted to save Aiko from those perverts, but looking at Ty Lee, he couldn't ditch her. She was so kind, so opposite from that goth girl and the crazy princess. She was really pretty too, but he didn't necessarily had a crush on her, he couldn't. He already liked Aiko.

"Sure," he replied. It wasn't a slow song, so he was fine. But he will catch a slow song with Aiko. Heck, that's the only reason he said yes. Was to slow dance with her.

"I love this song," Ty Lee giggled, as he stared off at Aiko. She then frowned. Who are you looking at?"

"Oh, um, sorry," he apologized. "I- well- can you keep a secret?" He looked straight at her.

"Yes," she answered cautiously.

He took a deep breath, "Okay, so my group, kinda left without me, and Aiko," he pointed to her. "Is helping me find the group. And- well, I know it's only been a week, but I think, I may, well, um, you know-"

"Love her," she cut him off, smiling an understanding smile.

"Yeah, that," he said. "And, well, all the guys are staring at her, and yeah, I admit I'm jealous." He sighed.

"I understand. Can I help?" She asked. Help with what?

He looked at her confusingly, "Help?" She giggled.

"Yes, silly. Help you with her." She pointed to her.

"Oh, duh," he said, slapping himself upside the head with a goofy face, making her smile. "So what do you have planned?"

* * *

Her heart ached. She wanted Sokka, not these losers. Whether she likes it or not, she does. She went to go ask him to dance, but she saw him with another girl. A prettier girl. She sighed, as her heart ripped. She should've known better than to ever thought he liked her. She did thought he liked her, how he would stare at her, how he blushed when she hugged him. Now she knew why she tried to avoid liking him. To avoid being hurt. Well, and to stay focused on finding the gang. And his sister...

A tear fell down her cheek. She shouldn't have allowed this to happen. Even if he did like her, it wouldn't work. Staying focused is what she needed to do, not let some silly crush get the best of her.

"Hi," she turned around to see the girl he was dancing with. She looked nice, but she was dancing with Sokka. Well, it's not like she was trying to hurt her.

"Hey," she replied.

"I'm Ty Lee. What's your name?" She asked with a smile. Yes, she was nice.

"Aiko," she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: Festival Part Two

**Here is some major saikko for all You! I hope you like it, I'm not sure if I do..**

* * *

He watched Aiko as she chatted with Ty Lee. He didn't even know what Ty Lee had planned. The only thing he knew was that when she gave the signal, he's going to walk to them.

He was nervous. What if she didn't even like him? Then the girl he would be traveling with would know he liked her, and things would never be the same.

He started to get queasy. Should he even do this? Second thoughts came crashing to his mind as he saw the signal. Well, too late to go back now.

* * *

She really did like this girl. Now she knows why Sokka likes her so much. She's smart, pretty, and has a great sense of humor. She really did like him, but if he's happy, then she will be.

"Hey," he said, walking over to her and Aiko. "What are you two up to?"

"We were talking about you actually," she replied, as Aiko blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Really? What about?" He asked, looking at the blushing Aiko.

"Just.. Things," Aiko said casually, her face burning with red. He kinda looked like he was about to turn around and jump into the punch. She had to help. She is going to be straightforward.

"Look, Sokka really wants to slow dance with you. Can't you please do him the honor?" She asked looking as innocent as possible as they both soaked in what they just said. Aiko turned white, then blood red.

"Is this true?" She asked, looking deep into his eyes, for the first time ever, that she had seen, anyway.

"Y- yeah, it's true," he replied, tugging on his shirt. They just stared for the longest time, when they heard a slow song. Before he could say anything, Aiko took him by the wrist and pulled him to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around her neck while he wrapped his arms around his waist.

He looked so happy with her. She could tell by the look in his eye that he was in love. On the other hand, Aiko didn't seem so sure. She wondered if she felt the same towards him. Maybe she was just nervous. She said she never had a boyfriend before. But it looked so impossible. She was gorgeous, and she had the personality to match. She was a total catch.

She felt a pang of jealousy towards Aiko. She had the looks, and Sokka. She quickly shook it off though. Those two were happy, and maybe she could find her own love.

She sighed as they laughed and talked, then eventually kissed.

* * *

His lips were so warm against her own. All she remembered was talking about embarrassing moments and laughing. Then him leaning in, and bam. Here they are. She just stayed there. Hands wrapped around his neck, on her tippy toes.

He smelled so good. Like he just came out of the shower. They just say there, her body like jelly as he kept her from falling. It was perfect.

Then she thought about earlier. How she should just keep focused on getting him back. She pulled away, as he frowned, looking hurt. She stood for a second, before saying something.

"I-we shouldn't be doing this. I'm sorry. Just forget this ever happened," she said before running off before he could say anything, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She sobbed and sat down on a log. She ran for about ten minutes, and needed a break. There was a pang of guilt when she thought about his face when she ran off. He was hurt. Beyond hurt.

She buried her face in her knees as she felt a hand on her back. Probably Ty Lee. She turned around to see a man, and before she could say anything, she saw something big coming for her, then everything became black.

* * *

"Well, that could have gone better," Sokka muttered to himself. He felt confused. She kissed back, but she pushed him away. He kicked the ground. He should have known not to mess with girls. They are nothing but trouble.

Where is she? Surely she should've been back already... Right? I mean, she didn't leave, she's not that harsh.

He shrugged it off until he saw a man in his late thirties carrying an unconscious girl.

Aiko.


	9. Chapter 9: Family Reunion

**Sorry for not updating sooner. There's a lot going on right now. But keep with me, because I wont give up on the story. Ok let's get on with it.**

* * *

Aiko's eyes fluttered open. The room was dim, and damp, like she was underground. Then her eyes widened. She hated being underground. She went to jump out off of the table, in realization she has been strapped down. This was her worst nightmare

"HELP ANYONE PLEASE HELP OH SPIRITS PLEASE!" She screamed. Suddenly, she wished she had never kissed and run on Sokka, it was a bitch thing to do, and maybe he wouldn't be mad at her.

She thought. _Was he mad at me?_ Damn, she hoped not. She _needed_ to get out of here!

"Are you comfortable? Small family reunion, eh?" She turned as much as she could to see her father looking down at her. She snarled. He looked worse than ever. _Has he been drinking again?_

"Maybe if you let me out," she replied mockingly as he frowned.

"Shut up. You will pay for what you did to my love," he spat. Literally. And she couldn't wipe the shit off her face.

"You mean your GIRLFRIEND," she snapped, blood boiling. "The one you were CHEATING MOM WITH? DAMN IT YOU FUCKER, YOUR ONE DRUNK ASS BASTARD! You know, I may have been just a baby, but I have always had pretty good damn judgement to kill that bitch off. You know I have nightmares of it? Me, a mere little baby, getting slapped, pinched, punched, and kicked by your little bitch because I would cry of hunger. Then you would come in and _fuck_ her while I was bleeding on the ground. I am _too_ lucky to be alive. Maybe not to you, but damn it I _want _to be alive. I finally have a friend. And I don't need a bastard also known as you fucking it up!" He sat and let all his anger boil up as she spat every word. When she was done, he struck her, as she let out a shriek.

"YOU WERE AN UNGRATEFUL CHILD! I LOVED YOU, AT LEAST UNTIL YOU KILLED HER! DAMN IT AIKO I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER, AS YOU DID TARLIK!" She gasped. Was he watching her?

"YOU ARE WATCHING ME!" She shrieked as he chuckled.

"Of course! I know everything. You were to travel with the avatar, but they forgot you and left you to rot. You left a helpless soldier to suffer a horrible death. You have a crush on that water tribe boy. She blushed, then frowned and spat in his face.

"I do! But it will never work! And I'm guessing you made up the festival. Damn, your so low." He struck her again.

"Stop using those words to your father. I am your-" she cut him off.

"Please. You? A father? Okay, you aren't my father. Never shall you be. The only man who's been a fater to me was General Iroh. Uncle of Prince Zuko." She stated with pride.

"Well, we'll see who is your father when you are begging for mercy. I'm going to leave you to rot. Slowly, and painfully. Goodbye daughter," he chuckled as he left the room.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SICK BASTARD!" She cried. A tear fell off her chin. She screamed as she realized something.

She is going to die.

* * *

Sokka panted as he ran through the halls. He heard everything, but he didn't dare call out for her. He just listened to the sounds and followed that. Spirits he hoped she was alright. His heart fluttered when she admitted she had a crush on him. But it would work? He would do anything to make it work. _Anything._

As he heard her scream, he broke into a run. _Damn please be okay._

This thing was a labyrinth. He couldn't find her. But he wouldn't give up. Not for the world. After a while, her screams turned to nothing. His heart dropped. _Is she dead?_

He walked down a hallway, full of pictures of "Wanted Earthbender" and pictures of Aiko. _I didn't know she was wanted. _

He kept walking until he stumbled onto a room, a dimly lit one. He stepped inside to see Aiko asleep on the table in the middle of the room. His heart lifted as he saw no harm done to her, besides her bruised cheek. He stared for a bit. She was so beautiful, so peaceful. He snapped out of it and untied her. He picked her up and walked to above ground. The stars were shingling bright. It was warm and perfect.

Of course, it wasn't that easy. As he layed Aiko down on Bud in zebrelephant form, he felt two cold hands around his throat, as he was pulled off the beast.

* * *

Aiko woke up with a jump. _Was that all a nightmare?_ She sat up. _Where's Sokka?_

She jumped up and found marks in the dirt. _Looks like someone has been dragging another person._

Sokka!

She ran, following the trail. She will _not_ lose him. Maybe after they find the group, they could be together...

All of a sudden, the trail stops. She didn't see any one. _Where are they?_

Then, she heard rustling in the trees. She acted as if she didn't hear it and heard someone yelling, as she rolled out of her dads way, as he was trying to land on her to break his fall.

"Enough. Now where's Sokka!" She looked down at him. He wasnt moving. She didn't know what to do, because she knew he could be pulling a trick on her. So, she incased him with rock. Then, she heard muffled screams, coming from the trees. She was creeped out, but climbed the tree anyway.

She saw squirming, and got the water ready. She jumped, screamed, and incased the dark figure in a sheet of ice. But when got to look to see who it was, she gasped and bent the ice off of him, breaking the chains off him.

"Thanks for freezing me. That's a nice way of saying thank you to the guy who saved your butt from starving to death." She pounced onto him.

"SOKKA! THANK SPIRITS YOUR ALRIGHT! IM SO SORRY FOR THAT KISS AND RUN SHIT! THAT WAS A BITCH MOVE AND-" he shoved a finger onto her lips.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm just glad you're alright," he said, enveloping her in a hug. His straight out of the shower smell filled her nose. She never wanted to let go, but they had to.

"We should get going," she whispered as they stood up and headed out.

* * *

Aang sighed. He missed Sokka, and his sarcasm. It just wasn't the same without him. Katara is grumpier, and Toph seemed to be picking fights with her.

He wondered what Zuko was doing. It's been a while since he's seen him. Ever since he became the fire lord, he didn't have time for him. He missed his old friend. He really did.

"Night," katara called to him.

"Night," he murmured. He wasn't feeling in the mood to be cute to his girlfriend.

"Something the matter?"

"Nah, just tired," he lied. She just gazed at him for a moment before heading to her tent.

She believed Aiko and Sokka can take care of each other, but what if they were in a situation they can't get out of?


	10. Chapter 10: Guess Who's Back?

**Hey guys. Long time no write. Am I right? Lol but I would have posted this sooner today but the damn iPod logged me out right when I went to submit the document. So ya. I was pretty pissed. But I had to get my chapter up for my first favorite! So here we go. Hopefully it won't log me out or ill break the thing.**

* * *

Sokka had woke up by his own snore. _Damn, I'm loud. _He looked down at his chest to see Aiko's head sleeping peacefully on it. He smiled. He remembered how she was cold last night so he insisted on her sleeping with him. He was always pretty warm, he had to since he lived at the South Pole most of his life. Of course, she was stubborn, and refused due to it being awkward. But, eventually, she gave in. When she did, she seemed a little happy to. She lain her head on his chest. Her legs getting into a tangled mess with his.

He sat there, stroking her hair. He hoped his stomach growling didn't wake her up. But.. He was pretty hungry. He kept stroking her hair, hoping she would wake up soon. He _loved_ this moment. But he was hungriest in the mornings.

All of a sudden, a noise from her throat filled the silence, as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to meet his eyes and smiled.

"Morning Ponytail," she mumbled in her morning voice. He called her that just to annoy him at first, but now it's just his nickname. And he loved it. It was adorable coming from her.

"Morning beautiful," his heart raced when he realized what he said. She turned a light red.

"So what's for breakfast?" She asked, still laying on him.

"I have no idea. We have no food left," he frowned. She jumped up to his despair.

"Okay, I'll be back then. Come on, Bud, lets go hunting!" He growled as he transformed to his original form. A snow leopard.

"Can I come?" He begged, making a puppy face. She sighed.

"No, you have to stay and watch the camp," she replied. His head fell.

"Fine," he sighed. He watched as she left with her bow and pet. He sighed and was carving a heart in the dirt that had Sokka plus Aiko in it. He really wanted to be her boyfriend. He would do anything for her.

He heard Aiko coming back. Well, she was fast! But where was Bud.. He turned to her to realize it wasn't her. It wasn't even a "her." His eyes widened. _No, it can't be._

Ozai.

* * *

Aiko took a small breath before releasing the string, striking the jackrabbit. She picked it up and headed back. It's not much, but hey, Bud can share his kill, right?

She was knocked over by someone running from behind her.

"HEY BUDDY WATCH WHERE YOUR-" she turned to see who it was. "Ponytail?" He looked petrified.

"We have to find Aang. _NOW._" he said with no explanation.

"Can't we make breakfas-"

He cut her off, " NO! WE NEED TO HURRY AND FIND THE AVATAR!" She _hated_ being yelled at. She started to get defensive.

"WHY! ? DAMN IT PONYTAIL CAN'T YOU TELL ME!? I REALLY HATE SUSPENSE. And might I add, being yelled at." She snapped. He looked at her apologetically. Then he looked into her eyes, dead serious. "Ozai is back. He can bend, too, might I add. He is more powerful than ever. We _need_ to find Aang!" He practically yelled. She couldn't believe it. Really, she didn't believe it.

"Damn it, ponytail. Stop joking around. It's not funny. Not even close. Now leave me alone. I saw the biggest jackrabbit I have ever seen. I need to find it." I started walking away when he spun me around, looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Aiko. Don't doubt me when it comes to Ozai. _Ever._ We _have_ to go _now,_" he gave her a shake, and the tone of his voice was so serious it scared her a little. She nodded.

"Fine. Guess we gotta go. You know, hungry," she nudged him in the shoulder and smiled. He chuckled and bumped her back. Although he didn't mean to, he bumped her so hard she ran into a bush. "Ow," she called out.

They both laughed to clear their minds of the horrible news.

* * *

Katara sighed. She missed Sokka. Everyone changed when he left. Toph won't stop fighting with her, she's been in a sour mood. And Aang hasn't been talking. She then decided to look for him. She couldn't stand him being with a total stranger to rely on.

She looked back everyone. Aang was steering Appa, and Toph was flicking what looked to be a booger off her finger. She sighed.

"Guys. It's been long enough. We need to find Sokka. We are all lost without him. So can we just find him?" She asked nervously, playing with her fingers. Aang and Toph smiled.

"Yeah, we were hoping you would change your mind," Toph beamed. They all smiled and looked down from Appa. It's not gonna be that easy to find him. But we will.

* * *

Aang's heart sank. It's been a couple days, with no sign of a water tribe warrior with an earthbending gal. He couldn't take this wait. But he was starting to give up. He wasn't very patient at the moment.

"Guys, we aren't gonna find them. It's a huge world. They could be _anywhere,_" Aang announced. Everyone's face fell as Katara's face lifted.

"GUYS! LOOK! DOWN THERE!" She squeaked as they all looked down. There, as clear as day, was Aiko and Sokka.

"All I see is black," Toph joked.

"APPA! LETS GO SEE SOKKA!" Aang exclaimed. Appa roared in excitement as he slowly descended.

Finally.

* * *

Aiko looked in the sky to see a giant flying bison, along with the screams of Katara and Aang. Her heart sank a bit, as she was going to miss being alone with Sokka, but rose again in the anger she had at herself. _You shouldn't be selfish,_ she snapped at herself.

They ran to Appa to find a huge warm welcome. Well, to Sokka, anyway. She just kinda sat awkwardly in his shadow. She walked away from the reunion a little bit, to be greeted by Toph.

"Hey, Gumdrop. Nice to see you. Or, well, hear you anyway," she greeted, waving a hand in front of her eyes. Aiko chuckled.

"Nice to hear ya too," she smiled. "So how was things without Ponytail?"

She sighed heavily. "Awful," she admitted with a frown. "Everyone changed. I was picking fights with sugar queen, I admit. Because she doesn't like the fact of.. Well.. You." A pang of sadness and utter anger filled my chest. _I never gave her a damn reason to angry with me._

I sighed and asked calmly, "How come?" She frowned and rolled her milky white eyes.

"She didn't like you around her brother. A total stranger. Apparently, you can't be trusted," she mocked the last four words, trying to sound like Katara. It actually sounded pretty good.

"Well, I can be trusted. Anyway, she is no place to judge. I was trying to be nice to her, and to the rest of you. But whatever, I don't care about what she thinks of me anyway," I said. I told the truth. I don't care about what people think about me. Never had really.

"That's why I like you. You don't care. You remind me of... Me!" They both smiled and nudged each other, until one of them fell over. That's right. Toph knocked Aiko down.

Aang ran over as Aiko dusted off her shorts. "Hey Aiko! I knew you'd take care of Sokka for us," He smiled. I chuckled.

"Yeah, we've been helping each other out. So, did Sokka say anything about someone?" He frowned and looked back at Sokka, who was catching up with Toph, who just smashed the guy with a rock and ran, screaming that he was "it". She was guessing she wanted to play an unfair game of tag.

"No," he said. "Why? What was he going to say?" She stopped and recovered quickly.

"N-no. I mean, he was just g-going to say we-uh, saw Ty Lee! You know, chi blocking circus freak?" He nodded, looking unconvinced, but he shook it off.

"Oh, cool," he said. She kicked the ground. He coughed. She blinked.

"Okay, well, I have to talk to someone," she said, breaking the awkward silence. He nodded.

Time to ask Sokka what the hell is going on.

* * *

Sokka laid on the ground, sore as ever. Toph had squashed him about seven times screaming that he was it. It hurt worse than the time his watchtower totally collapsed on him when the pack of Polar Bear Dogs ran through the village.

"Hey, can I have a word with you?" He turned his head to see a slightly annoyed Aiko.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered, as he struggled to get up. She sighed and rolled her eyes, kicking the ground, making him fly up to his feet. "So what's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter? The matter is that Aang is completely clueless that the firelord is back. Why haven't you told him?" He sighed.

"Well, I was about to," he explained. "But I looked into his huge eyes and just didn't have the heart to tell him." She glared at him.

"You're also not gonna have the heart to watch him as he is being scorched by Ozai. You have to tell him, Sokka," she stated. She never calls him Sokka. She must be dead& serious.

"I know, I know. But how am I going to?" They both jumped as a third voice chimed in.

"You already did."

* * *

**Okay so I hope you liked it. And should I add more Point of Views? Like, with Katara, Aang, and Toph? The story is mostly focused on Sokka and Aiko, but maybe the story needs extra voices? You guys tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11: True Feelings

** Hi I'm so sorry I haven't been been helping and doing volunteer work and things like that, for flood victims (like me close friend who lost everything in the flood) and for cancer research. So yeah. But here you go!**

* * *

Aang kicked the sand. He had just over heard Aiko and Sokka talking. Ozai is back. _And_ he can bend. How is this possible?

"Aang," he heard Aiko's voice as she tapped on his shoulder. "Are- are you okay?"

"My worst enemy is back, and more powerful than ever and you have the nerve to ask me if I'm _okay_," he snapped. She had a look of anger on her face, that switched to a mixture of sadness and sympathy. He immediately felt a pang of guilt. "I am so sorry Aiko."

She smiled. "Your fine. I know this must be awful for you. I didn't want to believe it either. Sadly, we can't run from it. But, I will do _anything_ to help you. Now I'm not much for bowing, and considering that I don't have respect for a lot of people, I usually don't pay respect. But I _will_ give you my respect. You are my hero, my idol. And I am honored to be able to travel with you." He smiled. He couldn't help it. In the short time that he's known Aiko, he could tell she _wasn't_ much for respect, and long speeches. So this really touched him.

"Thank you, Aiko. You don't know how much that means to me," he beamed. They both shared a smile.

"But don't expect me to always be this... Mushy," she explained. Another voice chimed in.

"Don't worry, I wasn't," katara spat. Aiko rolled her eyes and stood up to face her.

"I wasn't talking to you," she cocked.

"Doesn't matter, it's true," his girlfriend retorted, crossing her arms.

"What's your problem... Sugar queen?" Aiko snickered at that one named that pisses Katara off.

"Guys, stop fighting," he spoke for the first time since Katara came by.

"No! She called me a Sugar Queen," Katara yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Aiko.

"Damn it! You have been such a fucking bitch to me ever since you laid eyes on me. I thought you were a nice girl that gave everyone a chance. You _do_ give everyone a chance! But me! Why?" She asked. Katara looked guilty, but wiped it away quickly.

"Because all you did when I met you was, speak those rotten words! Those are not to have been spoken in my tribe!" She yelled before running off. Well, this was going to be fun..

* * *

"So how are you settling in," Sokka's voice spoken from behind me. My stomach had butterflies as I turned to him.

"Everyone's great. Except your sister," I spoke, hoping he wouldn't be mad at that.

"I told her you were fine. But she's stubborn. Something about 'rotten words' but I don't know. She doesn't want to get to know you. A shame really." He sat down beside me, as we stared out into the ocean. It's was so peaceful, so quiet. The only thing to be heard was the waves crashing, and his steady breathing. Then she thought. _What am I going to do? How can I tell him I like him. When can I?_

"So do you come here a lot," she asked stupidly. _Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass! Of course he didn't! He travels the damn world!_

"No," he chuckled. "I am a traveler, remember? It's the first time I've been here.

"Oh yeah," she mumbled. _Damn, today is not your day Aiko._

"Yup," he said. They sat there awkwardly, looking out at the ocean. As it started to get dark out, they chatted. Meaningless, really. Just about weather, likes and dislikes, and his ponytail.

"So has anyone else said anything about your ponytail?" She snickered. He rolled his eyes.

"Yep. Katara, Aang, Suki, random people, even Toph! And she blind!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air childishly. She giggled.

"Yeah, that's hilarious. It's okay, when I had a family, they would always laugh at my ears. Saying they were huge and ugly. It was embarrassing. So I hid them. Sometimes I forget I even had them," She rambled on about it before he cut her off, pulling her hair back to take a look at them. She blushed and ignored the tingling sensation that grew inside of her while he touched her hair.

"They are not big," he stated. "They are cute." She blushed and her heart beat faster.

"Thanks, you would be the first to think so," She mumbled. He took a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to face his.

"Aiko," He whispered. "Nothing about you is ugly. _Nothing._ You are beautiful. So please don't beat yourself up and feed yourself lies. I would hate to see that. You are beautiful, inside, and out." She was blushing hard, and her heart was beating fast. She was grateful it was too dark to see her red face.

* * *

He stared at her. She was turning a bright red at what he had just told her. It was the truth. The absolute truth.

"Thanks Sokka. You are the best guy I've ever met," and before he knew it, she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing a little too hard. But it didn't matter. He loved it. Oh, what he wouldn't do for a kiss...

"And you're the best girl," he smiled. She let go and smiled, looking into his eyes. Even when it was dark, he could see a faint green tint to her eyes. She looked beautiful under the moonlight. Absolutely gorgeous.

"So, who is Suki? Why haven't I met her yet?" She asked, stomping on this perfect moment. "Is she your girlfriend?" She teased, ripping the moment and setting it on fire.

"My ex," he admitted. "Total bitch. But whatever." She frowned.

"Wanna talk about it?" She offered. He thought about it, he never really talked about it before. Maybe having someone to talk about it will release some anger.

"Well, I thought she loved me, but she started to get super jealous of every girl around her who would just say hi to me. Then when I went to go find Toph since she wasn't there for a long time, she snapped, and I broke it off," He explained, squeezing something in anger. He blushed when he saw it was her arm. "Sorry." She blushed as he let go.

"It's fine. Your angry, that's all," she said calmly. "And Suki does seem like a bitch. You deserve better." She said, looking at him with an expression he couldn't read.

"Thanks. I don't know if I'd be able to date again. It's hard to trust when you have been deceived." He looked down at her, her expression sad as he said those words.

"You can't assume every girl is like that. Hell, some are downright sweet to the core. And who knows, the love of your life could be here right now," she said, acting weird. Her smile was too big and she was fidgety. Did she do drugs? No. She told him earlier she wouldn't.

And, just like that, his world turned to darkness, as Aiko screamed out his name.

* * *

"SOKKA!" She screamed as he and her dad got away. She had to get him herself. She can't tell anyone, shit if she heard _one_ word against her outta Katara's mouth she'll pop her. She finally stopped when she saw a knife at a terrified Sokka's neck. She gasped as her father grinned with crazy wide eyes. He's gone crazy.

"Finally," he croaked. "You took the love of my life, so I will take yours." He cackled. Sokka looked at her when he heard he was the "love of her life."

"Dad, think! This is a living, breathing human. Are you really going to take someone's life, who has done _nothing_ to you?" He just smiled.

"Yes, I am." Before she could react, he slid the knife across the boys neck, blood dropping down his chest. He pushed him to the ground as She screamed.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, punching fire at him. Fire? "I can bend fire?"

"Here's something to put on your shoulders. Your the avatar. When the air bender left the world, you were created to substitute for him. Feels awful, doesn't it? The whole world on your shoulders? I couldn't imagine.." She didn't have time to think. She needed to get to Sokka.

"SHUT UP!" She punched a rock to his head, as he fell to the ground. He was breathing, so she only knocked him out.

She ran to Sokka and screamed at the blood loss. She felt for a pulse, but there was none. "Sokka! No! Come back to me! Please! I love you! _I'm_ the love of your life! I'm here! Please don't leave me! Your the one person who saw the good in me before anyone else! No no no no no!" She screamed at his lifeless body. She dragged him to the farther end of the beach, where no one would go. As she bended a blob of water at his neck, she was balling, and in between each little fir she had she would tell him what he means to her. As his neck was fully healed, she checked for a pulse.

There was none.


	12. Chapter 12: Aiko Alone

**okay putting another chapter on so I can make up for the last one being so late. I hope you don't hate me too much for the sudden death! Alrighty then! Lets go!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Sokka passed. Aiko put his body in a meadow of high grass, that no one has ever been to. She gathered flowers and put it around him, forming a big heart. She cried, kissed his lips that used to be so soft and warm, but were now stiff and cold.

She was so sore. Walking for miles and miles endlessly can really hurt. She thought if something as she strolled down a small little village. She is an avatar. Isn't there only supposed to be one! She shook her head. She doesn't need any excess drama.

She walked to a diner, and checked to see the money she had left. A copper piece, and two gold pieces. She decided on going to a tea shop, rather than a diner. It reminded her of Iroh. She smiled at the memories.

The tea shop had a few customers. Just an old man and woman, probably his wife, a girl about her age, and a man in his early twenties. She slid her fingers through her hair as she came up to a guy, looks to be a jock, smiling flirtatious at her behind the counter.

"Can I have a jasmine tea please?" She asked, handing a copper piece.

"Sure beautiful." She snapped her head to him. She was in no mood for boys.

"Already in love," she mumbled, not looking up at him.

"Oh, oops," he said cheesily, giving a fake smile. She rolled her eyes, getting very annoyed.

"Just give me my damn tea," she snapped.

"Here you go," he snickered as he dumped a steaming pot of tea all over her head. _Snap._

She pounced over the counter, tackling him to the ground. She threw sloppy punches as he threw her off.

"BITCH! YOU BUSTED MY GODDAMN LIP!" She snickered, mocking his snicker he had made a while back. She ran up and punched him one last time, breaking his nose.

"There! Now your nose matches your lip! Your welcome!" She smirked and turned to head out when she ran into a soldier, frowning down at her. "Shit."

"Your under arrest." The man said emotionless.

"Nah, it's okay." She stated as punched a boulder from under her, sending her over the soldier and out the door. Everyone stared as she ran off, not really knowing where she's going.

* * *

Aang was petting Momo as he heard a bloodcurdling scream from Katara. He ran to the sound of the scream.

"I FOUND SOKKA!" She screamed, before letting out loud sobs. He gasped at his lifeless body. He could only tell it was him by the clothes. _No_. "THAT BITCH IS DEAD!" She _never_ cussed. Ever. She must really think Aiko l did this. Aiko wouldn't do this. He knew that for a fact.

"Katara, she wouldn't do this. I saw the way she looked at him. She loved& him. She ran away to get away from your& accusing finger." She stared at him, totally ticked off.

"ARE YOU MAKING ME THE BAD GUY!?"

"Katara, I-" he stopped to stare at the body's neck. There was a scar. "Look at his neck-"

"I DO NOT WANT TO LOOK AT HIS BODY!" She screamed, cutting him off. She fell to the ground and screamed.

"I don't either," he said, tearing up. "But look at his neck. There's a scar. Someone tried to heal him.." His voice trailed off. He _knew_ she could bend two elements. He saw her do so when she thought no one was watching.

"SO!? SHE CAN'T HEAL!"

"I'm the avatar, and I can't lie. And I mean this when I say it. She _can_ heal. I have seen her before, she thought I wasn't looking. I _know_ she was the one who tried to heal him." He saw her eyes soften before hardening again.

"Then tell me why she ditched his body and us."

"Afraid of us accusing her."

"He's right," Toph entered. "He's telling the truth. I feel the vibrations. Look, they both loved each other. But they didn't get the chance to admit it. Now they _never_ will. Cut her some slack. Think of it if _you_ were in her position." Katara covered her eyes. He wondered how she is going be, without Sokka.

"I never thought of it that way. Okay I want to apologize to her, I think, but can I have time? Please?" Toph nodded and started off. When she was gone, he went over and kissed her hair.

"You are so strong. I love you for that. Your gonna get through this. We will. Together. I love you," he soothed, tears threatening to form.

"Love you too."

* * *

Sokka. That has been on her mind ever since she has gotten to this swamp. She cut through the weeds, not thinking twice. She kept treading on until she saw a flash of blue. What the ?

"Sokka?" He turned around. It really _was_ him! "SOKKA!" She ran to tackle him, as he just stepped back.

"How could you Aiko," he spat, his blue orbs full of anger and sadness. "You let your father _kill_ me! And you just expect a hug for a 'sorry'? Your _dead_ wrong." Her eyes are starting to blur with tears.

"Sokka! Please! I tried! Please, don't do this! Please! Please..." He just glared at her with fury.

"YOU LET YOUR FATHER KILL ME! I WILL _NEVER_ FORGIVE YOU! EVER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" At this point, she was bawling, as he was as hard as stone.

"Sokka. I love you. So much. Please, don't rip my heart out like this. Your all I have! My mom is dead! My dad is trying to make me miserable. And, well, he succeeded! I am _lost_ without you, Sokka! I love you!" He just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You had your chance. But you would just run away. I _hate_ you. I wish _you_ were the one that was dead!" That hit her like a ton of bricks. That was the absolute _worse_ thing he could have said. _Ever_. She fell to the ground and brought her knees to her chest. "Stop crying and be useful. Kill your damn self."

"Stop it! Just stop it! You succeeded! I am broken! What more do you want?" He smirked.

"Your death," he replied simply. As she went to slap some sense into him, he turned into dust and was blown away.

She screamed in frustration, confusion, and sadness.

She heard twigs snaps, and faced up, expecting to see Sokka. Instead, she finds a beautiful girl with white hair.

"Who-who are you?" She questioned.

"Yue, the moon spirit. I am here to say that I will help you." She stared at her like she was crazy.

"What? How?"

"You will see soon," she replied.

And just like that, she floated up to the sky, leaving Aiko completely alone.

* * *

As soon as she got out of that damn swamp, she set up camp, and cried herself to sleep.

_ "Aiko," a feminine voice called out. She turned to see a woman with the same eyes and hair color as her. No, it's not. Is it?_

_ "Mother?" She smiled and nodded. I ran and jumped to her, wrapping her arms around her back. _

_ "I missed my baby." She whispered in her ear. _

_ "I missed you too. I have been so lost since you left. It's all my fault." She felt tears threatening to fall._

_ "No it's not. You were only a child. You didn't know any better." _

_ "I love you." _

_ "I don't have much time left. A certain boy wishes to speak with you," she spoke as she backed away, letting someone step in. _

_ "Sokka? What is this? I'm seeing people who I lost." She asked, a tear slipping._

_ "Look, I don't have much time to talk, and i cant do this again, this is your dream, and you should be waking up very soon."_

_ "This is all a dream?"_

_ "Yeah. Look, Aiko-" he was cut off by her panic._

_ "No no no no no! I'm going to wake up! Whenever I realize it's a dream, I-" _

just before she woke up, he hugged her. But that was it. She woke up, crying and trying to get back to sleep.

She kicked the ground and cried softly due to the fact that she couldn't get to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Imprisoned

**Hey I have decided instead of using the words, she and he, ill be using I and me. So it will be easier on me. So here we go.**

* * *

I'm starting to wonder if everything that happened that day I stumbled into the swamp was just a hallucination. Maybe I was too hungry and the hunger got to me.

"Will work for food," an old man voice croaked behind me. I turn to see an old man that seemed to only be skin and bones staring helplessly up at me. There goes my emotions.

"Here," I smiled, giving him my last two pieces, both gold. I realized the mistake I made and felt angry, but the anger washed away when I saw his face lift and a smile creep onto his face.

"Thank you so much m'am! How may I repay you?"

"Just use your money wisely, please. You need it more than I do." He nodded and limped away, a permanent smile painted onto his face. I smiled as well, happy I may have saved someone's life. I have vowed to always help anyone out, to save their life. Since I failed Sokka. Tears came to my eyes when I thought of him.

Suddenly, I heard a scream, and whipped around to see a small child being taken away from his mother. What kind of operation are they running here?

"What is going on here?" I snapped. The soldier looked at me, and shot me a disgusted look.

"This kid was caught stealing," he stated, tugging at the poor boy.

"Stealing what?"

"Two apples," he replied bluntly. An apple?

"Surely you can let him free. He is only a small child, he does not know any better." He just glared my way.

"His mother should have gone over the concept and consequence of stealing. But as we can see, she is too stupid to do so."

"HE'S A CHILD! STOP THIS NOW!" His mother screamed.

"Don't call anyone stupid. By the looks here, _you_ are the stupid one. Arresting a child? Do you have a heart? Fire lord Zuko would not be pleased to hear about this." He stared at me with a weird look.

"It's fire lord Ozai. Zuko is in jail," he said like I was nuts. _No._ "And _you_ are under arrest for threatening your authority." I was threatening!

"Let the damn kid go. _Now_," I spat, getting pissed. He grabbed my arm as I hit him with a chunk of the roads. I grab the boy and set him next to his mother. "Take good care of your family, okay? Now run, I'll deal with the soldier." He nodded and ran, his mother mouthing a thank you before running off to her son.

I smiled before something slammed onto my head, causing me to black out.

* * *

I sighed. How could this have happened? How could I let it? My own father, the worst threat to the world, I let him overthrow me, and throw me in jail!

"Looks you got yourself a playmate," a guard snickered as he threw an unconscious person in the cell, slamming the door. I looked closer, concluding that she was indeed a girl. Wait, where have I seen that hair before?

"Aiko?" I asked. She twitched, as if saying yes. I gently nudged her, before her striking green eyes snapped open and she jumped up, running over to the bars.

"NO NO NO NO I CAN'T BE ARRESTED! DAMN IT!" She screamed. Yes, this was indeed Aiko.

"Aiko, calm down," I soothed as she stopped.

"How do you-" she stopped as she turned to face me. "Zuko?!" She screamed. I nodded as she tackled me with a hug. "ZUKO! IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I chuckled.

"I missed you too, Aiko," I said. "It's been a while." She smiled, before frowning.

"So you know about your father?" I frowned.

"Yes.. How do you know?"

"Well he payed Sokka-" she choked at his name. "A little visit." She knew Sokka? Why was she choking at his name?

"So you know Sokka?" She nodded. "How is he doing?" She buried her face into her knees.

"Not so good," she squeaked.

"Why?"

"He's, well, d-dead." That was a huge punch in the face. Wait, is this a prank?

"Is this a joke?" She shook her head. "What happened?"

"My fault," she croaked. "My dad k-killed him." She stammered, before burying her face into my shirt. I stroked her hair and whispered sitting words to her, hoping she will calm down.

"He seems very important to you," I said then mentally slapped myself.

"You could say that," she sniffled out, before another wave of cries came along.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay," I soothed, after a few minutes, her breathing slowed down, to a steady pace.

"I'm sorry Zuko."

"There's no need to be."

* * *

I stood there, in his arms. I felt so safe in them. I looked up to him and whispered thank you. He just nodded back.

"So got any plan to get outta here?"

"Not really," he admitted. I thought about it, but couldn't think of anything to get out.

"Damn," I muttered. He chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing. I just remember how I almost always missed you and your language. It's so funny how you just say it, you know? No hesitation, just like it's in the everyday dictionary." I laughed. It was true.

"It's easy for me. Mostly because I'm always so angry. Oh, and 'infuriating'. And don't forget about my no respect for authority!" We both laughed at this, remembering how we both would fight constantly. That was just some if the things he would yell at me.

"It's true! I'm guessing one of those were the reason you ended up here?" I laughed.

"Actually all three are the reason why. Some dick was going to arrest a child for taking two apples." He groaned.

"Damn I wish I wasn't in this cell so I can knock some sense into people." He growled.

"Now your going to catch my language? HA! I'm contagious!" He chucked.

"You can say that."

"So are you still with Mai?" He smiled warmly at her name.

"Yeah, but I don't know where she is at the moment. Do you have any special someone's in your life?" I sighed, thinking of Sokka.

"Well, he was in my life anyway." I admitted, tearing the flesh off my fingers, where it surrounds my finger nails. I always do this when I'm stressed. "It was Sokka."

"Oh," he sighed. He was feeling guilty for bringing it up. I could tell by the look on his face.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it."

"Yeah, I didn't."

"So where do we sleep?"

"Pick a spot on the floor. There's the answer." I shivered. It was cold already. But sleeping on this freezing floor? No blankets, no pillows?

"If it's not awkward, maybe with you? I mean, not like we like each other, but it's really cold and I get cold easily."

"Yeah that's fine." I sighed, before remembering something.

"One more thing," I breathed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm kinda an avatar."

* * *

I woke up to see a sleeping Zuko by my side. He was so cute when he was sleeping. Personally, I'm glad he let his hair grow out. It's way& better than being bald. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a crush on him, but I do think he's cute.

A guard came into view as I shook Zuko awake. He mumbled something I couldn't comprehend while he rubbed his eyes.

"Come with me," the guard commanded, his voice muffled by his helmet.

"Who, me?" Zuko asked.

"No, both of you." We stared at each other before I got up off of his chest. I extended an arm for him to grab, and he accepted. We walked out of the cell, and followed the soldier, before running into another guard.

"What are you doing to the ex lord and a peasant?" The other guard snapped, I went to say something back, but Zuko put a hand on my shoulder, silently warning me to stop. I huffed and slumped my shoulders.

"The general instructed me to bring them to the palace," the guard answered. The other one nodded and moved on. Palace? Ozai!

"It's gonna be okay," Zuko soothed. He must've known what I was thinking.

"I hope so. I'm so scared. And I hate that. I need to be this tough girl that is brave, and can handle herself. But I'm not. I'm just a scared little girl."

"You are not. Your brave. Think of all you have been through. You really are brave. And don't forget tough! Remember when you kicked my butt to get off my ship? You won, but you were still on the ship. You really need to think about plans before you act." I laughed at the memory.

"Haha yeah that was funny."

It was silent for the rest of the time. When we got outside, I groaned.

"So we have to walk there? Damn."

"Just follow me." The guard replied.

As soon as we get out of the prison's sight, the guard stops.

"Something wrong?" Zuko asks sarcastically, like he actually cared.

"It's so hot in this helmet." He complained.

"Then take it off," I groaned.

He ripped the helmet off his head, showing a ponytail and blue eyes. "Much better."

"Sokka? I don't know if it's you or not. I've seen you a thousand times..." He tackled me in a hug.

"Aiko!" He yelled. It is him!

"Sokka? What the hell? Aren't you dead? Zuko, am I hugging a dead body?" He happily shook his head and I hugged him back.

"Lets just say a certain moon spirit helped me out."

"YUE? THANK YOU YUE!" I screamed to the heavens and everyone laughed.

"I hope you know I know everything that happened to you after I died," he added. "And let me just say, I wanted to punch that clone of me for saying what said. I tried to say something, but I was stuck in the spirit world." I smiled. It felt fantastic to know he didn't feel that way toward her.

"Can we talk in private for a moment?" Zuko nodded and walked away, leaving Sokka and I alone.

"What are we going to tell the others?" I asked. He just smiled.

"I know where to start." He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I love you too, Aiko." I smiled, butterflies flapping like crazy. He smiled back, and leaned in, connecting his lips to mine. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck, twirling his ponytail. He ran his fingers through my hair, holding my cheek. I never wanted this to end, but I broke free.

"We might want to get to Zuko, before he starts to wonder what the hell is going on." He smiled and pecked my lips.

"Yeah, I guess so."


	14. Chapter 14: Reunited

**Hey guys! So sorry i haven't updated earlier, I have been so damn busy. Damn school**.

* * *

I lay there, talking to Zuko as Sokka absentmindedly played with my fingers.

"So any idea where they could be?" Zuko asked us. I looked up at Sokka before turning back to him.

"Ask Sokka. He traveled with them the longest." I replied, looking up at the sky. It was a cloudy night sky. Good thing those clouds won't bring rain.

"Don't ask me! I was dead for like ten years!" I turned my gaze to him, rolling my eyes.

"It's been a week and a half," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Same thing."

"Sure it is," I sighed, sticking my tongue out at him, before he gave me a mischievous look. Uh oh.& "Dont you dare dare, Ponytail!" I screamed as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.

Zuko just rolled his eyes and followed us. "So how are you doing?" I asked Zuko as casual as ever, bending my neck to face him.

"I'm good," Sokka answered, adjusting me to his liking.

"I'm not asking you," I snapped, slapping his shoulder. As I did, he flung me in the air and onto the ground, as I screamed before feeling overwhelmingly dizzy. "There's two Zukos."

"I hope not! I can only handle one!" I heard Sokka say, before I heard a noise, that sounded like someone punching another. I'm guessing that someone was Zuko and the other was Sokka. I laughed before siting down.

"So did you hear where they were headed next?"

"No," Sokka answered, looking at the sky and smiling.

"Damn they are great at finding us," Zuko commented as I looked up, finding Appa _right_ above me. Before I had enough time to run, he totally squashed me, knocking my breath out.

"Guys, a little help please?" Appa moved slowly, just enough for me to roll out and gasp for breath.

"SOKKA!" I heard them all scream, running to him. Shit, they must've known about him being dead. But, I couldn't help but smile at the reunion. Then, they went even crazier at the sight of Zuko. As I sat down, out of every one in that group, Katara was the one that walked up to me.

Her face looked hard, yet soft. She looked nervous. "Hey, Aiko," she said, sounding super friendly, which was weird considering she hates me.

"Hi."

"Aiko, I am so sorry. I never really thought of your feelings or your situation in general. I was being.. A jerk. I just let my jealousy get the best of me." Jealousy?

"Your jealous of me?" She sighed and nodded. "Why?"

"Your so gorgeous! And not afraid to speak your mind. Your stealing looks from all the guys you walk by. I always wanted that."

"Your beautiful, Katara. And you don't want _every_ guy to stare. It's perverted and well, uneasy. But anyway, friends?"

She smiled. "Friends."

"How did you survive? You know, by yourself."

"I hardly did. I got into a fight with a jerk, broke his nose, ran from the soldiers, survived in a swamp that showed me visions, gave all my money up, argued with authority, got thrown in jail with Zuko, and that's where Sokka came in." She stared with wide eyes.

"I see you have been busy!" Toph joined in. We all laughed.

"You could say that." I joked. We all started laughing as the boys came over.

"What the heck? Aiko... And Katara... Getting along!? WHOAH. Am I still in the spirit world?!" Everyone was laughing. It was perfect. _Was._ but guess who comes and wrecks everything up!?

* * *

I growled. The bastard that killed me was standing there, chuckling at us.

"I see you made up with everyone. How sweet." It took me all my power not to strangle him.

"Who are you?" Katara asked. Katara. If he lands a hand on her...

"Aiko's father. She has bee grounded, haven't you Aiko?" She growled, eye twitching.

"Actually he would be the one to be grounded, considering the countless times I've actually put him_ in_ the ground. Haven't you, dad?" She mocked, snickering. His smile dropped, and snatched Aang, who had no idea what was going on. My anger kept boiling.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Toph and Katara screeched, as Zuko blasted fire towards him. Aiko just glared. What was she _doing_?

I grabbed for my machete, but saw that it was hiding behind Appa.

"It doesn't matter if Avatar Aang dies. We still have Avatar Aiko, don't we?" She growled once more, as her eyes started to glow a blinding white. She was lifted into the sky, with an intimidating aura flooding off of her.

"Let go or I shall unleash only the worst of my wrath on you, Chad, Father of the Second Avatar, Ex Husband of Lady Kailo." His eyes widened.

"I-I don't mean any t-trouble avat-tar s-sir- I mean m'am! I will be on my way now!" He ran off, but before I could run after him, Aiko came soaring out of the sky, unmoving.

I ran and dove under her, breaking her fall. And let me tell you, it hurt like hell. I crawled out from under her, and picked her up bridal style, as her eyes fluttered.

"What happened? Where's dad? Is Aang alright. Don't tell me he's dead. I will kill that bastard." She babbled on before I pushed a finger to her lips.

"Everything and everyone is fine. You just slipped into the avatar state and scared the pussy off." She snickered.

"That's good. Oh, and Ponytail?" I snickered at the nick name.

"Yeah?"

"You can let me down now." I laughed and set her down as everyone tackled her with hugs and questions.

"I'm so glad your alright!"

"Your an avatar?"

"That was awesome!"

She just sat and smiled, before talking. "I'm the second avatar, since aang left for a while, I was created as a replacement. That is all I truly know." They stared at her, shooting confused and amused looks.

"Well thanks for scaring him off, before I became avatar stew."

"Hey anything for you, Aang."

I smiled. She was so amazing. "So what happens now?" I asked, unsure of what to do or say.

"Well, there is another avatar to train. Are you ready for another adventure full of life changing situations, fire nation, and best of all... Whooping some major fire lord ass?" Toph asked, smiling at the last part. Aiko smiled, jumping to her feet.

"So we are beating Zuko up?" She snickered. "Or his dad? I vote both!"

"I second that!" I smirked, raising my right hand.

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed at us. We all started laughing. I smiled as I stared at our little group. It wasn't perfect to many people, but to me, it was the best team I could ever hope for.

~End of book 1~

* * *

**Can you say cheese? Haha. Yeah sorry for that cheesy ass ending. Okay, there will be a book coming out. About them teaching Aiko all four elements and Ozai so yeah. But first, I was going to make another fanfiction. Seriously,in going to try to update sooner, so you just stay with me and I will try my best.**


End file.
